


Fortress of Fools

by RedWiddershins



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Digital Art, Fan Comics, Gen, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, tf2fortressoffools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWiddershins/pseuds/RedWiddershins
Summary: A series of fan comics for TF2.As per usual, the RED Soldier involves himself in shenanigans, dragging others along for the ride. Sparky, the new RED Engineer, feels he has to reign in the Soldier's antics. Throughout it all, the duo stumble upon uncomfortable truths about the scenes behind the RED team and the BLU team.





	1. Cover

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Changed the first chapter to be the cover.
> 
> This is the beginning of my fancomic series, "Fortress of Fools"!
> 
> You may see this under the name of RedWiddershins on Deviantart. On tumblr, I'm also RedWiddershins, but I opted to post this comic on its own blog.
> 
> Deviantart: https://redwiddershins.deviantart.com/art/Fortress-of-Fools-Cover-748106630
> 
> Tumblr: https://fortressoffools.tumblr.com/post/174550622737/fortress-of-fools-a-series-of-episodic-stories


	2. 2fort Tomfoolery p.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transcript: https://redwiddershins.deviantart.com/art/2fort-Tomfoolery-p-1-748010478
> 
> DA: https://redwiddershins.deviantart.com/art/2fort-Tomfoolery-p-1-748029856?ga_submit_new=10%3A1528635398&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1
> 
> Tumblr: https://fortressoffools.tumblr.com/post/174551161122/cover-the-beginning-of-the-first-arc-2fort
> 
> I decided to move the first page to the second chapter. The second page will be coming up soon!


	3. 2fort Tomfoolery (p.2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deviantart: http://fav.me/dcdziy5
> 
> Tumblr: https://fortressoffools.tumblr.com/post/174773368168/cover-first-page
> 
> If anyone would like a transcript, please let me know!


	4. 2fort Tomfoolery p.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update!
> 
> Since this is the third update this month, I will take a break next week and continue updating next month.
> 
> DA: https://redwiddershins.deviantart.com/art/2fort-Tomfoolery-p3-749952628

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support and interest thus far!


	5. 2fort Tomfoolery p.4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned to update this tomorrow, but I'll be moving. Hence the early update!


	6. 2fort Tomfoolery p.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DA: https://www.deviantart.com/redwiddershins/art/2fort-Tomfoolery-p-5-754740345
> 
> Tumblr: https://fortressoffools.tumblr.com/post/175939651262/cover-first-page-previous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	7. An Announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a difficult decision for me

Some months ago, I started a TF2 fan comic called “Fortress of Fools”. 

I do have the script and the ending of the whole thing planned out. But it’s been occurring to me that I no longer enjoy or feel good about doing it. It does not help that I’ve been experiencing chronic pain in my hands more often and that some real-life messes have been happening, making it difficult and painful to continue this project. A few times, I forced myself to sit down and draw out the next page. But I couldn’t do it. Instead of making me feel good about myself, the project’s been stressing me out. That saddens me because I feel I’ve disappointed myself and my readers.

For my sake, I decided to place the comic on permanent hiatus. Realistically, I find myself being unable to continue the comic and I should be honest about that. I feel I took on too much for my first try. This comic has been a great learning experience for me - art-wise, writing-wise and so on. It was a challenging project while it lasted, one that I enjoyed for as long as I could. I can’t say I regretted doing this. I would like to try my hand at making a comic again someday, but I have no promises.

No matter how long you’ve been following and supporting this comic for, I thank you, dear readers. It brightened my day to see kudos… you all are the real MVPs here. Thank you for following and supporting me for this long.

If you would like to know the planned events of the comic, please let me know.

I will still do art, but I will be doing it on redwiddershins.tumblr.com 

Once again: Thank you, and thank you again. It truly has been a pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank these individuals for their support and help on my comic!
> 
> \- https://kiniamew.deviantart.com/
> 
> \- https://zizzlearts.deviantart.com/
> 
> \- Peaches (who gave me the idea to colour the page gutters)
> 
> \- Tonio


End file.
